¿Enamorada Yo?
by Elisee Faberry
Summary: Santana y Quinn son amigas exs amantes, Quinn deja a San por Rachel, San se enoja y jura no volver a caer y conoce a Brit, quien después de dejarla a media noche provoca en Santana deseos de venganza que terminan en amor.


Enamorada Yo?

N/A: esta historia, está basada en hecho casi reales, solo el 10% es hechos verídicos, lo demás sale de mi cabecita, se lo dedico a una gran persona a la que amo sinceramente por ser como es, Sol, tu chica y yo te dedicamos esto con mucho cariño.

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados un segundo, para hacer esta historia.

Prologo

10 de Julio

__¿Qué significa eso?__pregunta la latina sin saber que quiso decir la rubia, la cual por primera vez en 3 años se ah negado a continuar con el siguiente paso después de calentarse con besos.

_ _Significa que debemos dejar de seguir teniendo sexo y volver a ser amigas, como antes, como lo fuimos desde la primaria__aclara la rubia mirándola fijamente sin entender el porqué del comportamiento raro de su amiga y hasta hoy amante, porque después de decirle lo que le dijo, parece una novia ofendida.

__¿dejar de tener sexo?, ¿esto era solo un revolcón para ti?__ incrédula y herida pregunta la latina, que siente como su corazón se detiene mientras espera la respuesta.

__¿y no lo es? Ey ¿tú no eres quien pregona que el sexo no es lo mismo que salir?__ suspira mientras mira impaciente a su amiga __oye ¿esto era algo mas para ti?__ pregunta incomoda.

__¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? No no no, como tu misma dijiste, sexo no es lo mismo que salir__ dice fingiendo que nada pasa y le sonríe a Quinn que aun la sigue mirando fijamente.

__bien ahora tengo que irme, debo recoger a Rachel__Quinn sonríe feliz __deséame suerte voy a pedirle matrimonio__ saca una cajita con un anillo de compromiso.

__es hermoso Quinn__ mira el anillo con una sonrisa fingida y un gran vacío en su pecho.

_ _Cierto, cuando lo vi no quise nada mas._

Santana mira con tristeza mal disimulada la espalda de su amiga, la cual recoge su bolso antes de salir a buscar a su novia, por su parte una feliz Quinn y ajena al dolor que recorre el pecho de Santana López, emocionada y liberada de ese engorroso asunto que alargo por 6 meses mas, aun cuando cada día descubría lo feliz y plena que le hacia sentir su novia, cada día mas sentía deseos romperlos, y si era sincera con ella misma desde la misma noche que su mirada verde se cruzo con la castaña mirada de Rachel Berry, en ese bar de Brooklyn.

__bueno San que tengas una buena noche y yo marcho a buscar mi felicidad con la mujer de mi vida__abraza a San y besa por ultima vez sus labios, antes de salir apresurada del departamento de la latina.

Por su parte Santana una vez que sale Quinn, se sienta en un sillón en shock, la mirada perdida, mirando fijamente la puerta y con lagrimas bajando por su rostro; no es capaz de entender porque ahora que su amiga le confiesa que le pedirá a otra mujer que sea su esposa ella se da cuenta de que la ama, y es ese reconocimiento tardío de sus sentimientos lo que mas le duele, porque recuerda las veces en que su amiga, la miro con esperanzas de algo mas que amistad entre ellas y de las veces en que se refiero a la intimidad que compartían como hacer el amor, las mismas veces en que ella se burlo y dijo que no, que era solo sexo, de pronto la mirada de Quinn en esos momentos la tortura; o las veces en que dejo plantada a Quinn por irse con otra chica a tener un revolcón, si hoy Santana al verla partir se daba cuenta que todos estos años también la amo y se odio porque ese amor de nada servía porque ya la había perdido por culpa de Rachel Berry, ahora que Santana López se sentía con el valor suficiente para gritar su amor por Quinn Fabray, esta ya no la amaba, porque ahora el amor de Quinn Fabray era de Rachel Berry, por lo que significaba que ya la había perdido para siempre.

Así que se levanto, busco un a botella de ron y un vaso para empezar a beber por su desdicha, con cada trago, un poco de la Santana vieja moría y nacía una Santana mas perra, mas dura que antes, y con cada trago y pensamiento de rabia, esta Santana se acomodaba dentro de ella, y una resolución de odio contra el amor, , hoy la nueva Santana solo velaría por sus propios intereses, tomaría lo que le diera placer y lo desecharía sin problemas, así como la habían desechado a ella.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad una muy nerviosa Quinn Fabray tocaba el timbre de la puerta de su novia y pronto prometida: la rubia ojiverde sentía como los nervios le aceleran su respiración y le dan una energía que le impide ser paciente, así que cuando toca el timbre por segunda vez de manera impaciente justo se abre la puerta y un rubor tiñe su rostro, al ver la sonrisa espectacular de su novia.

_ _Vaya debo preocuparme de que estés tan ansiosa o ¿sentirme halagado por ello?__ pregunta la morena observando embelesada a su hermosa novia.

__pues son ansias de verte porque te extraño ¿puede ser?__ le dedica una sonrisa que sabe que la derrita antes de acercarse y besarla __te extrañe tanto que te tengo una sorpresa…__Quinn caya al darse cuenta de que ah hablado de mas.

_¿_Enserio?__Rachel sonríe y se acerca aun mas si es posible a su novia __¿me lo puedes dar ya? __la besa sin importarle que aun estén en la puerta y se estén besando como si quisieran arrancarse la ropa ahí mismo.

__Uuuuh, tal vez__ sonríe y la empuja dentro del departamento, cerrando al puerta con el pie __si te portas bien puede que te lo de__ sonríe.

_¿_Ah si? Vaya y yo que pensaba que al hacerte la cena ya me lo había ganado__Rachel se coloca detrás d Quinn besando su cuello y sonriendo al escuchar el gemido que la rubia deja escapar al ver la mesa arreglada con velas y un simple y sencillo arreglo de gardenias, las favoritas de Quinn.

__Rach…te dije que saldríamos__ le reclama.

__lo se pero quería tenerte para mi sola hoy__ responde sonriente.

__Pero amor yo quería llevarte a una cena romántica…bueno a una cena romántica en otro lugar__rectifica al sentir a su novia tensarse.

__pues no sé de que te quejas, este es un buen lugar para ello, además, así podremos decidir que se va a servir primero si la cena o el postre __ le dice de manera picara la pelinegra al caminar hacia el pequeño comedor seguida de su novia, que piensa en la maravillosa y sexy novia que tiene.

Mientras tanto Santana, la joven abogado sigue bebiendo, molesta y herida, recuerda todas las veces que se sintió incomoda cuando Quinn le demostró su amor y en las tantas veces en que metió en su cama a una mujer diferente a Quinn por el simple hecho de demostrarse a si misma que la relación que llevaba con Quinn no era mas que una relación de tipo sexual, y una vez mas se maldijo por ser tan estúpida, aun cuando vio como Quinn poco a poco se fue entusiasmando con la estúpida y odiosa Rachel Berry, Dios como odiaba a esa judía de metro y medio que soñaba con ser actriz y cantante y que trabajaba como cantinera en un bar de Brooklyn; pero si era sincera la culpa era toda de ella, porque vio día a día como Quinn se iba entusiasmando cada vez mas con Rachel y no hizo nada para evitarlo, lo único que permitió fue que Quinn se olvidara de el amor que sentía por ella y se enamorara de Rachel y todo gracias a su actitud de perra sin corazón que solo buscaba un poco de placer.

Vuelve a servirse un poco de ron y maldice una vez mas, mira la hora y sonríe triste, porque al fin este día maldito al fin termino, hoy…10 de julio Santana López descubre que su corazón era de Quinn Fabray justo en el momento en que esta ultima le informaba que le pediría a otra que fuera su esposa; y es así como ella termina su fabuloso día con 2 cosas desagradables 1. Su amor por Quinn y 2. El Saber que Quinn ya no la ama; si hoy fue un maldito día para ella.

Otro trago de ron y la botella esta casi por terminar, Santana mira el cielo atreves de su ventana y se pregunta si ya todo lo malo que le podía pasar en su vida ya paso porque sigue sintiéndose que algo va a pasar, porque siente como si algo mas falta para joderle la vida y hacer de su corazón un pedazo de piedra sin ningún sentimiento, porque esta maldita necesidad de salir y buscar eso que el devuelva lo que perdió, ante este ultimo pensamiento una risa mezclada con llanto sale de su garganta y ella se acuesta de lado abrazándose y llorando como nunca llora, ni siquiera cuando le dijo a su rígida familia que era lesbiana.

Mientras tanto Rachel y Quinn terminan de demostrarse una vez mas cuanto se complementan la una a la otra, los gemidos y caricias que las llevaron a alcanzar la cima juntas, dan paso a besos y caricias delicadas, la luz de la luna que se filtra entre las cortinas hacen que el anillo brille en el dedo de la mano de Rachel, los te amo son dados con sonrisas y los planes de boda empiezan a tomar forma.


End file.
